


Welcome Home

by Doublegyeoms



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Children!yugbam, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Husbands!JJP, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i don't know how to tag, idk what i'm doing okay, jjp, jjproject, something jjp for valentines uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: Jinyoung found himself reminiscing of how he met jaebeom- the man who changed his view in love for the better. The man who made him realize that love is the best feeling he could ever have.To love and be love."Welcome Home."





	Welcome Home

Park Jinyoung woke up at the rustling of the bed sheets beneath him, feeling the weight of something as it sank down ever so slightly. Fluttering his eyes open, he met gaze with the most gorgeous set of ocean blue eyes he had seen— smiling gently whilst he reached to touch her head, patting it lovingly.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” He drowsily asked, still sleepy due to the fact that it was still dark outside— glancing quickly at the clock to see that it was only 11 in the evening. The man sighed before chuckling softly as she felt him move closer, finding her action very adorable as he move to give her some room.

“Are you missing your father too?” He spoke, cuddling their adorable daughter in his chest. She wouldn’t blame her if she ever did miss the man, he too misses him—  _ **badly**_. But he knew that his lover was doing something he loves, and with that he will continuously support him.

“He’ll be back soon nora, I _promise_.” He spoke, giving the cat a light peck in her head as she purred in return, seemingly understanding his words perfectly. Jinyoung looked around, sighing for the second time before leaving their bed— any trace of sleepiness gone in his system as he carried the small cat they have regarded as their daughter out of the master’s bedroom. His light steps echoed through the quiet hallway, dim lights shining softly as he walked towards the kitchen— hoping that a hot cocoa would lull him back to sleep after. However, his eyes caught glimpse of the portraits hung on the side walls just a feet before a turn to the living room. Pausing, he fully turned to look at them— a small smile making its way to his lips as he do so.

“It’s been a while since the last time we hung a new portrait isn’t it, nora?” He whispered, scratching the back of the sleeping cat’s ear delicately. He chuckled, remembering the exact moment of when that photo was taken. The most recent photo they had was when jaebeom won an award for the best producer of the year in an international awards show. It was the first award he had gotten international-wise, and now he’s been awarded with many trophies that jinyoung had lost count of them. Turning his gaze to the picture before it, he couldn’t help but to feel his heart swell with joy.

“This one too. Wow, I have really grown old haven’t i?” He said, looking at the picture of their sons— _yugyeom and bambam_ — at their college graduation. The four of them grinning widely at the camera while yugyeom and bambam held their diplomas up proudly.

“They grew so well. I could still remember how they would always run around the kinder school and now…” Jinyoung trailed off, feeling his eyes watering as he laughed lightly. Ever since they graduated, both went on their own ways, living in each of their own apartments and started working— of course they would occasionally go home to visit their fathers but jinyoung couldn’t help but to miss them a lot.  Walking down the hallway, his eyes never left the side wall, realizing that seeing those pictures now turned into a trip to the past years they’ve been together. Ones of when their sons first went to college, ones of when they graduated high school,  ones of when they adopted nora, those of when they attended proms and school events, those of when they first went to elementary.  And of course, Those of when they spent their _**firsts**_ as a _family._

At that point, jinyoung’s tears were freely falling down his cheeks. Happy that they had spent the past years with smiles on their faces. Of course fights and misunderstandings would occur from time to time but they’ll always find a way to fix it on the same day— they would never let a fight go on for more than a few hours. And then he fully stopped, sobbing quietly at the very last— or very first picture if he was to go to their bedroom. There, they were— wearing tuxedos and smiling happily. It was their wedding— the day they vowed to love each other forever.

Jinyoung was sobbing hard that moment, not because of sadness but because he was grateful of the day he met jaebeom. The tears of joy of knowing someone is really out there loving him with his flaws and imperfections. Someone who really cherish him and trust him. He couldn’t believe that someone was willing to spend the rest of their life together with him— that someone is and will always be willing to spend the rest of their life with jinyoung. That someone, his husband— **jaebeom.**

And to think that he never thought of falling in love again. To think that he _feared_  to love someone other than his son yugyeom. What could’ve happened if he didn’t try to give love a second chance? Where _could_ he be now? _Would_ he be this happy? _Would_ he be this loved? _Would_ he be able to love this much? **Probably not.**

He would probably be raising yugyeom alone like he planned in the beginning, probably still working at the kinder school or somewhere else. He would probably be living alone. He wouldn’t meet nora, wouldn’t meet bambam—he probably wouldn’t meet jaebeom ever. And that thought scared him, that there was once a possibility of them not meeting, of them living separately not knowing that each of them exist.

He felt how nora jumped out of his hands and ran somewhere— not even bothering on looking where she was going because of the thoughts he had in his mind.

Now that he recalls, he feels so damn lucky to have jaebeom. To have a man who was willing enough to understand him and his pettiness. To have a man who had the patience to go shopping with him for more than an hour. To have a man who will buy him peaches as a peace offering whenever they fight. To have a man who will sing him to sleep whenever he couldn’t drift to slumber. Someone who will hug him whenever he's afraid or sad or stressed out. Someone who was willing to hold his hand despite the judgement, despite the gossips. To have someone who will always choose him when he could have anyone he wanted. Someone who isn’t embarrassed of him.

_To have jaebeom, to have the man he grew to love the most— the man who loves him the most._

“You look very beautiful in that picture.”  He stiffened as he felt two warm hands wrapping around his waist from behind, pulling him closer until he felt the solid figure of the man on his back. He was speechless, not really expecting someone to be home besides him and nora. Looking over his shoulder, he choked a sob— finally seeing that smile he could only see on video calls and pictures for the past month.

“How-“

“Did I get in?” Jaebeom finished, chuckling at the stupefy look of his lovely husband’s equally lovely face.

“I used the back door, I didn’t want to wake you up but turns out you were crying in front of our wedding photo. Why? Didn’t like the angle of your face?” He joked, making jinyoung turn to face him fully— eyebrows knitted and his lips quivering lightly.

“You know damn well I look good in any angle.” The younger retorted, eyes once more pooling with tears despite his remark— gaining a gentle smile from the elder as he held jinyoung’s face between his hands, wiping the tears that the younger didn’t know he was already shedding.

“Of course I know that, I know you’ll always look perfect because you are— you are perfect.” He muttered under his breath, placing a soft peck on the younger's forehead. jinyoung then suddenly remembered that his flight was supposed to be not until next Monday, it was only Wednesday and yet he’s here— holding him dearly.

“Weren’t you supposed to be back next Monday?”

“Yeah but the recordings were done faster than we had anticipated so I went home as soon as I could. Don't you want me here?” Jaebeom faked a frown, making jinyoung laugh as he shook his head.

“I want you here.”

“That’s good because I want to be here as well.”

They stood there in silence after those words, just savoring the peace and quiet that surrounded them, happy to be holding each other. No words needed to understand how much they love each other. That having each other near was enough for the both of them to know how much they mean to each other. Then, jinyoung spoke.

“I missed you.”

“I know baby, I missed you too.” The younger looked at him in the eyes, loving what he sees in them— loving how jaebeom’s eyes held his reflection, a sign that jaebeom’s eyes were always on him and him only. With him near, he feels much safer— happier. He loves that feeling, he loves him.

“I love you.” Jinyoung whispered, voice full of affection for the man as he wrapped his arms around the elder’s nape— pulling him closer to his face.

“I love you.” He repeated, placing a chaste kiss in his lips before smiling.

“Forever and always…”

_My forever and always…_

Jinyoung closed his eyes as he felt their lips moved in sync, relishing the kiss as jaebeom pulled him closer by the waist.

“ **I love you**.” Jaebeom whispered under his ragged breath after breaking the kiss, eyes still shut close whilst jinyoung stared at him fully.

 _I love you_. He would’ve never heard of those words being said in a romantic way if not for jaebeom. If yugyeom never brought bambam at the kinder school when they were just kids then they would’ve never met— _their own little cupids_.

“I know, thank you for loving me. **I love you too**.”  

He’s finally home, he’s finally here.

“ _Welcome home_.” Jaebeom smiled, kissing him once more in the lips before holding his hands— playing with the engagement and wedding rings his husband is wearing.

“I’m home.”

“Yes, jaebeom hyung— you _are_ home.”

You’re **my** home.

“I think we should get some sleep now, it’s past midnight already and you must’ve been having a jet-lag right now.” Jinyoung added, laughing as he led jaebeom into their room. Both laid down, holding each other like there’s no tomorrow— not that either of them mind. Jinyoung was just supposed to get himself a hot cocoa in attempt to go back to sleep, but he got more than he would have asked for. He'll finally be able to sleep peacefully now that he knows he's around— safe.

“Good night hyung.” Jinyoung spoke, yawning as he cuddled closer to his source of warmth— the warmth that no one else can give, feeling how jaebeom instinctively wrapped his hand around him.

“Good night jinyoungie, oh and before I forget…” The younger looked up in confusion, seeing him already looking down at him with a sleepy smile.

 

“ _ **Happy Valentine’s day**_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> JJPROJECT!!!!!! 📣📣📣 Okay so this was supposed to be posted on my twitter in continuation with my twt au but it can be a one-shot as well so i said fuck it imma post it here uwu 😊❣ Anyways, this is in theme with this valentine's day so i hope i made you smile even if it's just for a bit lksjdlskjdlksjdlksjdlksjdlksjdlksjd okay that sounded sappy but yeah you get what i mean 😅💕
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 💕💛💜💓💗💚❣💞💘💖💟 LOVE Y'ALL AND I'M OUT! 🤪🤙


End file.
